1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to slurries of solid particulate carbonaceous material in oil and more particularly to stabilized coal in oil slurries containing particular tertiary amine and tertiary amine, imidazoline blends as stabilizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Addition of solid, particulate carbonaceous material, such as coal or coke, to a liquid hydrocarbon fuel, such as fuel oil, has been done. The object is to achieve slurry stability with a large amount of particulate carbonaceous material present to reduce the amount of liquid hydrocarbon.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,552--Rowell et al, May 6, 1980, describes coal oil slurries stabilized with particular cationic surfactants containing the group EQU &lt;N--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --O--
wherein the group forms part of a straight chain such as in Ethomeen C-20 having the structure ##STR1## where R is C.sub.16 and m+n is 10 or part of a cyclic ring such as in N-soya-N-ethyl morpholinium ethosulfate. The slurries contain coal concentrations up to about 60 weight percent based on the weight of the mixture.
CA94:124463p corresponding to Japanese No. 80/152785 describes stabilizers for coal-fuel oil dispersions wherein the stabilizer is an amine ethylene oxide-propylene oxide block polymer having from 20 to 800 moles ethylene oxide and 15 to 200 moles propylene oxide.